Faith in Happiness
by Theores
Summary: (Final part of the Love is not Blind series) In the midst of their reunion, Kagome and Sesshomaru face more trials and tribulations that could very well determine their ultimate fate.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any character associated with artist Rumiko Takahashi. I make no money off of this or any other fanfiction

Chapter 1: Retrouvaille

Waking up the next morning in Sesshomaru's arms, Kagome snuggled deeper into his embrace and fought back the tears that were trying to fall from her eyes. Closing her watery orbs, the demoness tried to figure out why she was so sad all of a sudden, last night had been a reuniting with her alpha that she had spent over five years avoiding. Shouldn't she be happy that he managed to convince her to be with him? Holding in the tremors, she suddenly felt sick to her stomach and with a small cry ran from the bed and to the bathroom where she promptly threw up last night's ceremonial feast. _'I'm nervous…'_

Rubbing her temples, Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a pair of hands resting against her shoulders in a subconscious attempt to soothe her. "Koji are you alright?"

"I'm...fine Se...Anubis, I just felt sick is all."

Feeling that she was lying Sesshomaru persisted with his inquiries. "Why?"

"I don't know, I just woke up and felt sick okay?"

"Koji….if something is bothering you, you can tell me."

"Nothing is bothering me," Kagome repeated, getting defensive. She really didn't want to risk hurting his feelings after what she had done with him. With everything she had been told about his past behavior, he was liable to take her doubts the wrong way and end up worse than ever. "I'll...come back to bed in a second….just wait for me okay?" turning to face him, she held in a snort of amusement. Sesshomaru's longer hair meant there was more to mess up at night and his bed head gave him the appearance of a frizzy poodle, not that he needed to know that now.

"What?"

"Ha...nothing." she reassured him and pulling from his grip, waved him out of the bathroom so that she could brush her teeth and wash her face.

"Hn. If you're not back in five minutes I'm breaking down the door."

"Deal."

Nodding once in understanding, Sesshomaru turned and left the tiled room, closing the door behind him on the way out. Once she heard the creak of wood that signaled he had returned to bed, Kagome hurried to the door and locked it in case he came back in and saw her do what she was about to do. Nearly collapsing in front of the bathroom entryway, Kagome openly let the tears fall, the salty mixture managing to reach her lips which she absently lapped up with her slippery tongue. Why was she being so difficult? In the back of her mind, she had always known that this would happen eventually, she had just never expected it on the first night of the event. Keeping in her sobs as her heart tore in two different directions, the demoness wallowed in her silent torment, unaware of the dog demon on the other side of the door who was completely receptive to what she was doing and quietly trying to figure out a way to ease her pain.

* * *

Arching her back, pleasure swept through Kagome's body as she released once more in Sesshomaru's hold. Through a sweaty gaze, she glanced over at the digital clock on the nightstand and gasped when she saw it was nearly six in the morning. He would have to leave soon. Whimpering while he continued to bury himself in and out of her dripping womanhood, she tried and failed several times to tell him to speed up his orgasm. Feeling him shift the angle of his thrusts, Kagome tightened her own inner muscles, knowing it brought him the most pleasure. Burying his face in her neck again, the demon held in a grunt of pleasure. He was close. When he finally came the demon pushed deeper into her wanting body, making her gasp when she felt what could only be described as a swelling of his penis inside her, making it impossible for him to exit her body. Pulling her up to straddle his waist, he moved her hair to the side and began to lick affectionately at her neck that had once contained their connecting imprint.

Realizing what he was about to do, she hastily tried to stop his actions. "Anubis, no," she gasped out. Her voice hoarse, she replaced her blue-black tresses, concealing her neck to keep the temptation away, he tended to get excited when she followed his orders she knew.

"Why not," he growled out heatedly, "You are still mine and I want them to know it."

"Sesshomaru, you can't mark me!" she repeated in a whisper, "I still have to accompany Jun-Long for the rest of the gathering, he would see it, he would smell it, I can't…"

"Jun-Long," he snorted in annoyance, "You still behave as though we have done nothing," she refused to meet his eyes making him growl again for her to look at him. "You do not have to join him any longer, you are back with me now,"

"Anubis….I made a promise and I need to honor it."

"You also promised you would remain with me yet that did not stop you from fleeing the country."

"Anubis, that isn't fair," slipping free of his knot, Kagome removed him from her weeping womb, ignoring the mixture of their fluids that trailed down her legs and onto the bed below. "You know I had no choice,"

"You always have a choice Koji," giving her a deadpan look, Sesshomaru examined her face fully from her pouting lips to her wavering eyes.

"Sesshomaru, I'm not trying to dismiss your words but you have to get back to your room soon, I have to get up in an hour and so do you." trying to get up, the demon held her by the waist, preventing her from leaving his lap. "Anubis, let me up."

"Hn. You will return to me tonight?" he asked with a blank expression, his fingers idly rubbing her nipples, already sore from his repeated suckling.

Shivering at his ministrations, Kagome mutely nodded in understanding, crying out softly when he began to pinch the sensitive nubs. "Sess….ah….okay."

"You will come to my room tonight?"

"Yessss," she moaned out.

"And stay the entire night, without complaint?" trailing a finger down the center of her body, he found her clit hidden within her nest of curls and lightly teased the slippery bundle of nerves.

"I...Sess," she wrapped her hands around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Well?"

"Okay! Okay just leave!" she finally said. "I promise I'll come tonight,"

"Very well then." gently prying her away from him, Sesshomaru abruptly stood from the bed and began to redress himself with the scattered clothing all over the floor. He was buttoning up the last few buttons on his shirt when he turned to gaze at Kagome who meanwhile had wrapped herself up in the sheets. "If you're not in my room by the time the sun sets, I'll come back." though there was a teasing tone in his voice, a seriousness was in his eyes, telling her that he wasn't joking around right now.

"Okay….I love you…."

"Hn. And I you," he replied. Smirking, he grabbed his jacket and slipped out through the water terrace balcony way, making Kagome sit up in surprise. The wooden terraces weren't connected and the lake was, at least, four feet deep.

"How? Woah…" Watching as Sesshomaru climbed up onto the railing, her eyes widened at seeing the purple cloud that appeared around his ankles, carrying him off with it when it began to float away. Mesmerized, Kagome shook her head a few times to clear her mind, out of all the things she could say at this moment, the only thing that ran through her mind were the famous words of Wendy in Peter Pan. "He can fly?"

A/N: The beginning of the final part of the series! Amazing ain't it? Thanks for all the wonderful support!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Moment of Misunderstanding

 _Four days later_

Sitting quietly in the now empty board room, Kagome was startled out of her thoughts by Jun-Long who randomly dropped into a chair directly across from hers. Staring into the face of her boss, she was about to greet him cheerfully when she noted the grim expression on his face and hesitated to speak until he did. Nothing was said for a few moments, the dragon king looking her over fully while he gathered his thoughts it seemed. Uncomfortable, the demoness glanced around the empty board room and then to her watch, refusing to meet the dragon's eyes in this situation. Unable to handle this odd behavior anymore, she finally sighed and offered an opening for him to talk. "Um...yes?"

Boring his eyes into her tan skin, Jun snorted once before finally speaking for the first time. "you're seeing him again aren't you?"

* * *

Running ahead of his brother, Inuyasha admired the beauty that was the cultural West Lake of Hangzhou. Seeing the ducks that floated gracefully on top of the water, he motioned for Sesshomaru to join him. "Nubis! I wanna swim in the lake!"

Coming up to the bridge, he placed a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder in an attempt to calm him. "Inuyasha, that lake is not for swimming in."

"But they get to swim!" little-clawed fingers pointed at the floating fowl in the water, the animals in questions squawking loudly when they noticed people along their feeding bank.

"Those are geese, they're allowed to swim, we aren't,"

"But Nubis!"

"Inuyasha, I brought you here to meet someone, you can worry about the birds later."

"Meet someone?" he repeated curious, "Who?"

"She's…." he was interrupted by a familiar scent crossing his nose, causing him to turn to greet the wonderful source.

Kagome slowly walked along the connecting bridge towards Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, a smile small on her face when she saw he noticed her. Stopping just in front of the rather tall man, the demoness waved and greeted him softly. "Hey, Anubis."

"Hn. You're right on time," feigning surprise, he resisted the urge to grin when Kagome rolled her eyes.

"It's the real world, I had to learn sometime."

"Hn."

"You still do that?"

"So?"

"Screw you!"

"Watch your language," Kagome was about to retort when Sesshomaru suddenly stepped to the side, revealing the five-year-old who had been hiding behind him the entire time. Her eyes widening, he watched his little brother who matched her expression perfectly, a mixture of surprise and apprehension. "Kagome I'd like you to meet Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?" she repeated softly. Kneeling down to the half-breeds eye level, Kagome smiled and greeted the shy boy. "Hello."

Pouting, Inuyasha held onto his brother's pants leg for dear life, a snarl crossing his features when she reached out for him slightly.

"Hahaha," Kagome laughed openly, "You were skittish the last time I saw you too, but that was almost five years ago."

His ears twitching in curiosity, he spoke to the strange woman. "You knew me when I was a baby?"

"Not exactly knew, but I saw you a few times and you didn't trust anyone then either. That's actually a good trait to have."

"Huh?"

Shaking her head, she took back what she said. "Nevermind."

"Hn. Now that that's done, are you ready to go eat?"

* * *

"Ramen!"

"Inuyasha they don't have ramen in this restaurant."

"Ramen!" the halfbreed insisted, flapping the leather bound menu at the sweat dropping waitress who was waiting to take their orders.

Seeing Sesshomaru's frustration, Kagome tried to steer his younger brother towards another food choice. "Inuyasha, do you like shrimp?"

"No! I want ramen!"

"Forgive me but do you have some type of pasta dish that could pass for Japanese ramen?"

Hastily the woman apologized again and again in Chinese, unable to understand what the two brothers were yelling for in their own native tongue.

Exasperating, Kagome finally began speaking to the woman in Mandarin who appeared beholden at hearing a language she understood. Ordering a number of entrees to better pick from, the demoness informed Sesshomaru what she had done afterward, who only mutely agreed. "He's bound to like at least one of them," he surmised.

Waiting until the waitress walked off, she inspected the beautiful Hangzhou restaurant they were dining at and sighed when she realized this place was way too refined for a five-year-olds taste. Telling Sesshomaru her thoughts, he snorted in response. "We could have eaten street food if your brother was going to come with us."

"I wasn't planning on him accompanying us today. Forgive me but he ran away from his nursemaid to find me. Apparently not seeing me at least once every two days gives him severe anxiety."

Smirking Kagome coyly pointed out a pattern, "Oh so he gets antsy when he isn't around someone he really wants to be? Must be a family thing."

"Hn. I don't disappear for years at a time."

"Are we still on that?"

"Still on that!" Inuyasha repeated happily, causing the two grown Inu Youkai to glare at him in mock annoyance.

"So, Inuyasha you like to repeat what other say?"

"No. I just like certain things."

"Certain things like what?"

"Ramen, and cats, and red!" he elaborated proudly.

"Oh! You like cats?" Kagome repeated just as cheerfully, "I have a cat you know. His name is Socrates."

Inuyasha tried and failed miserably to say his name."Sockratess?"

"Socrates," she corrected gently. Looking to Sesshomaru she winked at seeing his amused expression.

"That feline is still alive?"

"Of course, he is, he's just living in Turkey right now since I couldn't take him with me to Seychelles."

"Turkey? Who do you know…" he began only to stop when a familiar name hit him like a ton of bricks, "Asil….has your cat?"

"Yea...I asked him to keep Socrates after I found out the climate in Seychelles could make him sick."

"Since when do you communicate with your father?"

"Since…" she watched her words carefully. Kagome still hadn't told him about her life before going to Seychelles. He still had no idea Asil had been the one to sneak her out of the country all those years ago. Remembering her no longer estranged father made her think of her earlier conversation with Jun-Long and the decision he had placed on her to make by the end of the gathering.

* * *

 _"You're seeing him again aren't you?" Jun-Long continued to hold Kagome's gaze, his purple eyes flashing with an unknown emotion._

 _"Seeing….who?"_

 _"The person you've spent five years trying to heal from?"_

 _"Jun…." panicking Kagome attempted to lie, "I don't know what your…"_

 _"Kagome," he stopped her in her tracks, "You've been sleeping in your room on and off for the past three nights, the maids have been gossiping about your sheets having a certain smell to them, you look like you've been up all night, and when you took off your blazer this morning you had marks on your body that looked like they came from sex."_

 _"I…," she was speechless. Jun-Long had been paying that much close attention to her. "Jun, I can explain,"_

 _Shaking his head, Jun continued with his thoughts, "Kagome, you know what you're doing isn't right."_

 _"No, there's nothing wrong with what we're doing, I didn't want you to find out like this, Jun,"_

 _"Nothing wrong?" Jun looked incredulous, "You are meant to serve as my companion for this time of peace and you're setting yourself up for the fight of the century. Kagome you should know better than to sleep with a man who's already committed!"_

 _She tried to defend herself. "He isn't committed anymore, that's over and done with,"_

 _"Kagome! Are you crazy? He's mated to two women, and he has two son's, why would you ever believe he would choose you over them!"_

 _"Wait...What?"_

 _"Inu no Taisho of all people?" he shook his head in disgust, "It's no wonder you were so damaged, he is not worth your heartache."_

 _"Inu...no Taisho?"_

 _"How could you get mixed up with a man like that? I am a similar position and I know the temptations associated with the rule, Inu no Taisho is not a man you should give yourself to so willingly."_

 _"Inu no Taisho!" Kagome repeated, unable to say anything else._

 _"Yes, the lover that caused you so much pain all those years ago."_

 _"You think I'm screwing Inu no Taisho…." her eyes bulged out of her head in shock. Holding her stomach Kagome felt it twisting in knots with unrepressed nausea._

 _"There is no reason to deny it any longer," reaching across the table, Jun placed his rather large hand over her much smaller one. "It is okay in the sense I understand why you couldn't talk about it, but Kagome I cannot let this happen again. You are my companion for the remainder of this event and I intend to hold you to it. If you want to be with him then I will have no choice but to stop this for your own good. This isn't about me and you, it's about you and you alone."_

 _"Jun…."_

 _"I have another meeting to get to right now, but I needed to get this off my chest. You are a talented linguist and one of my best employees. I want nothing but the best for you, even if it's not me, it will not be him you understand?" Standing to leave, Jun turned back towards her just as his fingers touched the doorknob. "Either you end this for good by the end of the gathering, or I expose your affair to the world to stop you from losing your mind. He cannot offer you anything good." Exiting the room, he missed the way Kagome paled when the door shut behind him or the fact that she rushed to the garbage can near the door and promptly threw up her distaste for Inu no Taisho after he was gone. Just the thought of sleeping with that man was enough to turn her stomach forever._

* * *

Jun-Long had given her until the end of the gathering to end her assumed affair with the man she despised more than life itself. Just thinking about it turned her skin green with revulsion. Seeing her expression Sesshomaru tried to ask her what was wrong only to get no response from her. Holding her stomach that was aching once more, Kagome excused herself and fled to the nearest bathroom to retch all over again. Inu no Taisho was a bulimic's dream.

A/N: Jun thinks she's doing the Western Lord. The irony is a bitch. Please review! -Theores


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Unexpected

With Kagome curled up next to his side, Sesshomaru worriedly stroked at her stomach and breasts, the demoness barely responding to his ministrations. She had been switching between sleeping and dry heaving ever since they had left the restaurant. Now night, the two lay together in his hotel bed, Kagome having been too tired for sex, instead cuddling naked though it did little to ease the shameful erection he was dealing with. "Koji….Are you okay?"

"I think I have a virus or something, I just feel….drained."

"Should we get a doctor to look at you?"

"No….I already have an appointment in the morning, I can hold on until then."

"You sure you want to wait that long?" touching her stomach again gently, he removed his hand when she moaned in pain, apparently the area was tender to the touch. "Hn."

Mewling, Kagome shook her head and yawned in response, "No, but stop touching my stomach okay?"

Without a thought, he complied with her wishes instead wrapping his arms tighter around her and willing his manhood to be more considerate of her pain. Feeling it twitch in anger he forced back a sigh and tried to get some sleep. She was going to pay for this later.

* * *

The doctor's office was surprisingly empty when Kagome arrived the next morning. Usually it was filled to bursting with nobility needing relief of some kind, mostly hangover related alignment. The great gathering was a time of complete peace, and some could only grasp that concept while intoxicated. After checking in at the front desk, she sat in the waiting area and watched the news on a nearby television until they called her name to come to the back. Once she explained her recent pains and symptoms, Kagome was given the usual urine and blood tests and told the doctor would be with her shortly to discuss the results.

While she waited for him to arrive, the demoness breathed in the familiar scents of the sterile room, the antiseptic, rubbery smell reminding her of all the trips she used to take to the hospital. 'I haven't seen Teruo-san in years.'

A knock on the door caught her attention and sitting up straighter greeted the elderly doctor who surprised Kagome for a moment when she saw that he was human. It was rare to see a mortal doctor working with youkai patients, much less being placed in charge of the great gatherings medical team. Eyeing him for a moment, Kagome felt him out. Getting no bad vibes in return, she sat back and watched as he sat down on a nearby stool and flipped open a chart which apparently contained all of her test results.

"Gui-Kagome" saying her name in a clinical tone, the doctor's eyes raced over the information on the charts before looking up at her.

"Yes," she responded to her name just as coldly. Already she could see what kind of person he was. Noting the age in his face, she sighed to herself. A doctor that desensitised himself from his patients. He only cared about getting home at the end of the day.

"You've been complaining of nausea and stomach pains correct?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Hmm and you noted that you have surgical steel implants. Are they mending some kind of break?"

"No, my implants are ensorcelled, but they are for medical reasons."

"Okay…." quickly scribbling down something, the doctor checked his watch and shook his head in displeasure. "Your blood tests haven't come back from the lab yet, always late, but according to your urine samples, you're pregnant."

Blank faced, Kagome stared at the doctor as though he had grown an extra head. Her cerulean eyes lifeless, the demoness's gaze began to worry the elderly man and noting the paleness in her face, called her name gently. "Um….Gui….are you okay?"

Snapping out of her shock, she gaped at him and finally replied, "I'm sorry Doctor, I zoned out for a moment there, what did you say?"

Sweat dropping, he smiled gently and repeated his diagnosis, "According to your urine samples, your'e pregnant. I don't want to confirm until the blood work returns but we tested it three times, and it consistently came back positive. I…" he paused when a nurse knocked on the door and swiftly entered with a folder which he thanked her for graciously before she returned to work. "Ah, here is your blood work and…" opening the folder he inspected the test results and nodded in approval, "Yep this confirms it, your pregnant! Congratulations!" offering her a generous smile, he looked completely different from the cold clinical doctor who had been in front of Kagome only a few moments ago.

"Excuse me?"

"Huh?" surprised when the files were suddenly snatched from his hands, the doctor remained in position as he watched the demoness flip through the papers roughly, reading the positive decisions marked on the pages. She began to hyperventilate causing him to stand and none too gently push her on her back against the examination table. "Kagome! Calm down, what is it?"

"I'm fucking pregnant!"

* * *

Several hours later, a red eyed Kagome got into a tub filled with jasmine scented bubbles and tried to force herself to relax. She had been nothing short of hysterical when she had gotten the news of the century. The doctor had only let her go home after she had calmed down enough to walk back to the hotel without risk of injuring herself or others. _'I'm pregnant….'_

For a time, the demoness just sat in the lukewarm bath, thinking of everything that came with the responsibility of baby. How was she going to tell Sesshomaru? Would she even tell him about this? Hearing her phone ringing in the bedroom, she refused to get up to answer it. She had already asked for a personal day tomorrow and given Sesshomaru a text asking for the night alone to recuperate her strength. Nobody should be calling that had anything important to say.

Under the cover of the water, she absently rubbed at her flat belly and fought back the tears that threatened to trickle down her cheeks. The doctor had told her she was less than a week along, her implants probably had something to do with her associating pain. He could only give her so much medicine, she had to think about the baby. "The baby…." she whispered to herself. How could this have happened?

The doctor had also suggested she speak with Teruo-san about her pregnancy and implants since he had a better idea of what was going on with her. Sitting up in the bath, Kagome gasped when she remembered him saying something about transferring her files to the good owl demon. He might be the one calling!

Rushing out of the tub, she quickly threw on a hotel robe and went back into the bedroom where her phone was still ringing incessantly on her bed. Snatching up the mobile she whimpered at seeing the owl demons number on the screen and wasting no time answered the call with a quiet "Hello?"

* * *

After finishing up with yet another regular patient, Teruo made his way back to his office and upon sitting down sighed when he heard his fax machine immediately go off behind him, forcing him to get right back up. "Some people just have the best timing…." he muttered sarcastically before rolling over to the device after he realized he didn't feel like getting off his feet just yet. Arching an eyebrow at the documents being sent, he narrowed his eyes when he saw the papers carrying the signature of a prominent doctor in China. A number of papers had been printed already and more were coming it seemed. Picking up the bottom ones, he scrolled through the information and shrugged when he didn't see what the big deal was. A twenty five year old woman at the gathering just discovered she was pregnant. It wasn't until the final page with the patient's name printed out that he nearly fell out of his seat. "Ka….Kagome!"

Reading over the papers a second, more thorough time, he gasped when he realized that it was indeed the same Kagome who had been his ward and patient almost all her life. Kagome was in China, and she was pregnant! Pregnant! Remembering certain aspects of her unique anatomy, something just didn't click with him, "How…" shaking his head, he wheeled himself over back to his desk and grabbed the office phone so that he could call her cell. Dialing the number provided on the record sheets, Teruo groaned when his first few calls only got her voicemail, forcing him to keep redialing rather than leave a message like a normal person. During his tenth call, he nearly shrieked in happiness when a mundane voice answered at last, a certain sadness behind the softness of her unusually gentle tone.

"Hello?"

"Kagome-san, is it you?"

 _"Teruo-sensei! How are you?"_

"I'm fine, but I just got a fax with some very interesting information. Kagome-san, is it true? Are you honestly carrying a child?"

 _"..."_

"Kagome-san?"

 _"Yes, Teruo-sensei….I just found out…."_

"You…." hearing the raspiness of her voice, Teruo was almost positive she had been crying. Obviously she hadn't taken the news well. "I can't believe this. And all this time I thought it was impossible!" winching after he said that last word, he was about to apologize when Kagome suddenly spoke.

 _"Impossible? That was a lie! Teruo-sensei, you said there was no way I could have children! I've been told that by you since I was ten!"_

"It **was** true Kagome-san," he emphasized the world 'was', "but those blocks I placed in your body must have done more than just soak up your holy energy. Your body isn't filled with it anymore."

 _"But you said…."_

"I know what I said," he responded apologetically. Her uterus naturally produced demonic eggs which in turn would be purified whenever she had a release of purification energy or worse another seizure. Her internal organs were permanently in a state of decrepitness and blood drainings didn't hurt either. He had always speculated a man's seed wouldn't have a chance to settle in her body if her own eggs couldn't do so. "Those blocks Kagome. They are why your body doesn't have that issue anymore, we never had a chance to consider the possibility that you might honestly become pregnant."

 _"I don't know what to do…."_ she finally sobbed out, openly crying over the phone.

A/N: What should she do? Please review! -Theores


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Accusation of Proof

"I don't know what to do!" Kagome sobbed out, openly crying over the phone.

 _"Kagome-san, please remain calm, think of the baby…."_

Ignoring him she continued on, "How am I going to raise a baby like this? Sesshomaru has no idea yet and…."

 _"Wait...It's Sesshomaru-sama's?"_

Stopping her hysterics, the demoness caught her breath and confirmed what she had just revealed. "Yes, I'm less than a week along…."

 _"Less than a week?"_ a rustling of papers was heard on the other end. _"Oh, yes I see here, they placed you at about four days. That's actually pretty rare that they could catch it so early. Wait….You're having stomach pains?"_

"Yea, it's why I went. I started getting sick after….I saw Sesshomaru again and…." she trailed off, not knowing how to mention the fact that she had honestly had sex with him the first night she saw him in five years.

Understanding the owl demon merely grunted in acknowledgment, _"I see,"_

"I don't….I mean...how?"

 _"Kagome I don't want don't want to get too much into your personal business, but I do have a question…..Sesshomaru when you saw him, did he have certain shall we say, behaviors that lean more towards baser instincts?"_

Confused she shook her head only to sigh when she realized he couldn't physically see her denial. "No," she answered at last, "He didn't do anything out of the ordinary...except…."

 _"Patient-Physician confidentiality,"_ Teruo said lightly, reminding her of his oath to keep his mouth shut.

"Sesshomaru….when he...finishes…" she blushed as she recalled the incidents they had been having sexually. "He...swells up when he finishes….and he can't pull it out…"

Hearing her description, Teruo searched his brain for a term that fit, _"You mean he tied?"_

A squeak and then a response, "Uh huh…"

Leaning back in his chair, the owl demon pinched the bridge of his nose when a realization hit him. This wasn't good. _"Oh, my…."_

* * *

"Nubis! Can I play with your phone?"

"No"

"Awwww" sulking at his older brother, Inuyasha dropped his ears for effect at having his desires denied by the man who was busy scrolling through something fun looking on his cell. "Please?"

"Inuyasha quit bothering me,"

"But you said we could play together!"

"I said no such thing pup." placing his phone in his lap, Sesshomaru looked at the boy who had changed his attitude in a matter of seconds, now glaring at him with his little arms crossed. "You insisted on sleeping in here tonight and I said it was fine. It's way past your bedtime, shouldn't you be asleep."

"I'm not tired." he stubbornly declared.

"Inuyasha," he called lightly.

"What?"

"Go to bed."

Stomping the floor with a sock covered foot, Inuyasha shook his head hard at the man. "No."

Giving the boy his best death glare, Sesshomaru growled low and bared his teeth a little, "Now."

* * *

 _"Kagome-san, since you just found out it's quite acceptable now, but you need to tell Sesshomaru-sama as soon as possible. He might not realize he did it on purpose."_

"How could he not know he did it on purpose! You said it yourself! If he knotted that meant he was trying to get me pregnant! He can control the potency of his sperm?"

 _"He is still learning about his instincts, as are you, and you haven't been learning together. Kagome-san if you just explain to him what I did to you then…."_

*Click* Hanging up the phone on Teruo, Kagome turned the device completely off and nearly collapsed on her bed where she grabbed a pillow and hugged it close. Her mind still reeling from what the owl demon had told her, she buried her face in the silky material and began to cry for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

Sesshomaru had gotten her pregnant on purpose. There was no way around it. His primal instincts were stronger in more ways than one it seemed. He hadn't started doing it until right before she had wanted to be free of him. The fact that he hadn't knotted every time they slept together was proof he had been waiting for her to become fertile to try to do so. _'How could he?'_ He had never seemed like the type to be so controlling. Seduction was his approach, not deception. Did he honestly expect her to stay with him for the sake of a child?

And though her rational being told her it was a ridiculous notion by any stretch of the imagination, her beast purred at the feeling of their child inside of her. _'Our pup will be loved,'_ it told her, content on having a part of her alpha safe and growing inside of her body.

Could she honestly do this? Releasing the pillow and flipping over onto her back, Kagome absently continued to rub at her stomach which showed no signs of having any form of life behind its natural small pouch of skin. Ever since she had left the doctor's she hadn't felt sick at all. He had given her a shot of some type of herb supplement meant to fight against her nausea and stomach pains for now. It seemed to be working.

She had to return to him tomorrow for an ultrasound. The equipment for the gathering was state of the art, but a sonogram machine hadn't been a part of the original medical order so they had to get one from a nearby hospital. This time tomorrow she would have the first pictures of the life inside of her body and with that the final nail in her coffin for her future. Her job, her home in Seychelles, everything she had gained was at risk right now because of her foolish choice to be with the man she loved so carelessly. And though Jun-Long and the great gathering should have been at the forefront of her focus, she had lost herself in her feelings and behaved as though a few nights with the man would cure five years worth of despair and insanity caused by her.

A bigger question was on her mind now, though. Did Sesshomaru know before she did about this baby? And though all evidence pointed to him purposely planting his seed inside her, was it possible he had no idea what he was doing?

"For your sake you better hope so," she muttered out. Turning over to her side, Kagome fell surprisingly easily into a dreamless sleep, not bothering to even wrap the covers around her body.

A/N: Hmmm….Is it possible he did it on purpose?


End file.
